A Summer To Remember
by Blaire-Hammond
Summary: Trixie Belden's life has changed since she has turned 18. Her brothers and Dan have gone away to college, Honey and Jim have moved, and Di has been given a scholarship at a different school. But when the rest of the group comes back to visit, the Bob-Whites suddenly find themselves knee deep in another mystery; and does Trixie have a new love? Book 1 of the Bob-Whites Summer series
1. Honey's Back!

**Trixie Belden and the Mystery of the Deadly Visitor **

* * *

**Chapter 1. Honey's Back!**

It was the summer of 1989. Summer was Trixie's favourite season, that being for two reasons. One: the warm sun was bright and happy, causing those under it to feel the same, and two: it meant that she had finished school for the year! In this case, she had finally graduated!

'Gleeps!' She said to herself as she realized that she really had finished school for good.

She was in her swimmers and had her towel slung casually over her shoulder; ready to head down to the beach. Trixie's best friend, Honey Wheeler, would be coming down to Sleepyside for a visit; and she would be there for the _whole_ summer. This made Trixie extremely happy. She couldn't wait to see her bestfriend!

Before she left for the beach a little hand reached out and stopped her.

'Play with Reddy and Me?' a little voice asked.

'Bobby,' Trixie said looking down at her brother's cute little face. 'I have to go, I will play later okay.' She said as kindly as she could, she was in a hurry to leave, though, so she was quite impatient.

'Okay' Bobby said letting go of her hand. He was only 9 but was so cute. Trixie really did love her little blond haired brother.

Trixie hurried out the door, grabbed her bike, and peddled down the driveway of Crabapple farm. She had done this many times, most of those times being with Honey. She truly missed her friend.

She rode right into town, leaving her bike in the bike rack out the front of the train station. She bought her ticket, and took a seat waiting for her train. It was about half an hour train ride to the nearest beach.

She heard the familiar toot of the train's horn and _chug, chug, chug_ of the engine. She smiled to herself, knowing that she would soon be reunited with her friend.

Trixie arrived at the beach, and headed down to the sand. The sun beat down on her back and it felt good, it reminded her that this was real; that after such a long time, she would finally see all her friends again. She walked across the warm sand, heading in the direction of the lifeguard tower. There she stood, waiting for Honey.

As she was waiting she looked around at who _exactly _was at the beach today. Then she spotted him. He was playing volleyball with his friends; tall, dark hair, _gorgeous_ smile. He was the new boy, Brenden Carmicheal; the hunk of the school. Everyone knew him. Girls wanted him. Boys wanted to be him. He was well known for his incredible voice. She assumed that _that _was what made him so popular.

'What are you staring at?'

She turned to see Honey standing there looking at her.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH HEYYYY!' She yelled running and giving the honey haired girl the biggest hug.

Honey now lived a 2 day drive away. The last time the two had seen each other was 2 years ago at the Wheelers good-bye party. They keep in touch on the phone but it just wasn't the same as in person. They had been planning for her to come down to visit for such a long time and now, _finally_ that time was here!

They separated from their hug, grinning at one another. Trixie was so pleased to see her! Honey was looking as stunning as ever with her wavy perfect Honey coloured hair (hence her nickname) and slim body; completely opposite to Trixie's Blond curly hair and deep blue (like the ocean as everyone says) eyes.

'I can't believe your finally _here_. Gleeps! This is going to be the best summer ever!' Trixie yelled hugging her friend again.

'It will be amazing! I am so glad to be here. You have grown your hair long?!'

Trixie grinned from ear to ear at her. 'Sure have! Needed a change,' she said.

'It looks great!' Honey smiled.

'Thanks! Let's go set up?' Trixie asked.

'Sure, thing!'

They headed off along the beach to find a place to set up. As they were crossing the front of the life guard tower Trixie's turned her head slightly and saw Brenden and his friends watching them. She smiled a little to herself and they continued on to a nice sunny spot. Trixie had a funny feeling in her stomach, but she knew that this was going to be a really wonderful summer!

They found a nice place to lay their towels down on. They sat down admiring the beautiful crystal clear water. The two of them talked and talked nonstop; never running out of things to say, but Trixie's eyes kept drifting over to Brenden.

He was gorgeous. He was laughing and mucking around with his friends. She looked up at him for the 2385759407 time and caught him looking at her. Trixie blushed and quickly looked back at Honey.

Honey looked at Brenden.  
'Who is he?' She asked grinning.

She had caught Trixie looking at him too. 'He is a new boy in town, his name's Brenden. He goes to our- my school.' Trixie said, realizing that she had almost said 'our' for the 20th time. She still couldn't get use to Honey not living there anymore. Honey just smiled.

'You like him?' Honey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Trixie hesitated for a moment, than sighed. 'He is really nice. We get along well..kind of. I haven't really talked with him much. I don't know. He is new. I don't really know what I feel. Maybe I have a crush?'

'Woah! Okay, give me a sec.' Honey suddenly got up.

'No, Honey what are you doing, Honey, HONEY COME BACK!' Trixie yelled. _Gleeps..i sounded like my mother_, she thought.

Trixie jumped up running after Honey. She was heading straight for the boys.

_Oh, god, _Trixie thought.

'HONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!' she called.

Honey had reached Brenden and he had turned to talk to her. Trixie was so close to honey now. She was about to tell him about her..._oh no_!

'HONEYY!' She yelled diving for Honey.

Trixie landed on her face in the sand at both Brenden and Honeys feet. Honey looked down at Trixie laughing kindly. Trixie looked up, sand all over her, and could feel her face growing redder and redder by the second. She quickly got up.

'I meant to do that.' She said simply and grabbed Honeys arm, leading her away from the boys. She didn't dare to look at Brenden.

'Honey what are you doing?!' Trixie asked.

Honey was still in shock. 'What the _hell_ were you doing?!' She asked laughing. 'It looked like a scene out of an action movie. Anyone watching would have thought I was going to pull out a grenade and you were diving to stop me!'

Trixie closed my eyes. 'Oh god.'

Honey suddenly turned around heading back for Brenden.

'Honey!' Trixie raced after her and started walked alongside her. They came to Brenden's side again. He was with his friends sorting out teams for the next round of volleyball. He looked at Trixie.

'Hey' he said.

_Say something intelligent, say something intelligent!_ Trixie thought to herself. 'My pa has a 6th toe.' she finally said.

Trixie heard Honey face palm. She closed her eyes; and squeezed them tight_. I just ruined everything. STUPID!_ she thought to herself.

He nodded, 'that's cool… Well, since you're here would you like to play a game of volleyball with us?' He asked.

'YES!' Trixie yelled.

He nodded a little shocked at her enthusiasm. She just embarrassed herself to the max. Honey patted Trixie's back. She shook her head and went to find out her team.


	2. The Boys Are Back!

**Chapter 2. The Boys Are Back!**

Volley Ball was great fun. Trixie and Honey played all afternoon, and lucky for Trixie she didn't manage to embarrass herself anymore.

As the last game was drawing to a close she looked up across to the life guard tower and saw 3 familiar faces she hadn't seen in a long time!

Brian, Mart and Jim stood watching them. As soon as her eyes rested on Jim's face, she felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She hadn't seen Jim in 2 years, and after such a long time she had begun to forget the special feelings she had for him, but seeing him now brought them all back to her. He grinned at Trixie.

She didn't care that the game was still playing; she sprinted off in their direction, excited to see three of the most important boys in her life.

Brian gave her a huge hug.

'Trixie, it is so good to see you, little sis!' He said, ruffling her hair.

She glared at him but hugged him back anyway.

'It's been so long. I was beginning to think I would never see you all again!' Trixie said, exaggerating a little.

After a moment, Mart lent over and joined in on the family hug.

'Mart it's good to see you!' Trixie said to her 'almost' twin, being 11 months apart in age.

The hug broke apart after a moment. Then Trixie looked at Jim.

'I hope you have kept out of trouble, Shamus.' He grinned and she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

'To be honest, it hasn't been the same. I haven't had any mystery's come up since you all left. Well, apart from the normal; missing car keys and phone.' She smiled.

'Maybe it wasn't just you who stumbled upon a mystery. Maybe it was all the Bob-Whites.' He said.

Trixie nodded hugging him again. 'I think that our group has got to be the best there is.'

Honey joined them moments later. She had seen Jim already but she hugged Mart and Brian, feeling so glad to finally be reunited with them again; especially with Brian.

Trixie suddenly looked at Honey.

'The game?' She asked

Honey beamed, 'we won!'

Trixie laughed; 'knew it!'

Honey looked over at Brenden but Trixie shook her head. She didn't want to say anything; not in front of Jim.

Trixie looked over at the sun; it was setting.

'We should head back. It's a half an hour train ride back to Sleepyside and then 20 minutes to Crabapple farm.'

As they gathered their things and begun to leave Trixie heard someone call her name. She turned to see Brenden running towards her.

'Yes?' she asked, smiling.

'Ahh, can I talk to you a moment?' he asked.

'Sure.' Trixie walked over to him out of earshot from the others.

'Trixie, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie Sunday night?' He asked, hope filling his eyes.

Trixie didn't know what to say. Only one word, or rather, one name kept filling her mine. Jim.

She couldn't be rude and turn down the offer. Plus, it was just a movie…and friends can go see movies.

'Sure okay.' She nodded.

'Pick you up around 6?'

Trixiegrinned, 'see you then.'

She turned and headed back to the others. Honey looking at her wide eyed. They walked off to the side from the other boys. 'Oh Honey I'm so confused. He asked me to a movie tomorrow, I said yes because I didn't want to be rude...but-'

'Jim?'

'Yeah.' Trixie sighed.

'But you like Brenden?'

'I don't know. I feel so confused! Jim has been gone so long and I started to think maybe he had already found someone else...so that's what I had to do. Move on. But he is back now and I can't seem to hide the fact that it will always be him. Never anyone else'

'Trixie, you and Jim were made for each other.'

Trixie smiled at her best friend.

Honey took Trixie by the arm and led her to the car.

'Do you guys want to go to the movies tomorrow night?' Honey asked, looking at Trixie.

'Yeah; okay!' They all nodded eagerly.

'Well it's settled then.'

Trixie looked at Honey shocked, but her best friend always knew best. Trixie could tell Honey was trying to making it easier for her by inviting the boys .She would just have to wait and see what happens.

Honey and Trixie caught the Train back and the boys rode in Jim's car. The group met at the Train station, grabbed Trixie's bike, and headed home. To their real home.


	3. Stolen

**Chapter 3. Stolen**

Mrs. Belden was so happy to see Brian and Mart. The second they walked through the door she flung her arms around them embracing them in a huge hug.

'It is so wonderful to see you boys.' She said happily, 'Honey, Jim, it is great to see the two of you as well!'

She hug them both tightly and then showed them to the spare room where Jim and Honey could put their things.

'Dinner will be ready soon, Trixie if you could please set the table?' Mrs. Belden asked.

'Sure thing Moms.' Trixie said heading straight for the kitchen to get the plates.

'Honey! Brian! Mart! Jim!' Trixie heard Bobby's squeal with delight as he jumped down the stairs.

She couldn't see what was going on in the lounge but she could hear a lot of excitement from Bobby. Trixie smiled to herself. She was so lucky to have such great friends and family.

She grabbed the plates and other things needed to set the table and headed to the dining room to set up.

She added extra plates. It was weird for her to be placing this amount of plates down again. She had become so use to just putting 4 down for Her, Bobby, Mrs and Mr. Belden. But now that her two brothers and friends were back, it felt like things were back to as they were.

Dinner was wonderful. It was just Chicken and salad but it was delicious.

Mr. Belden had had a nice surprise to come home to. Seeing his boys again put a huge smile on his face. He grinned when he was Honey and Jim. They were like a part of the family. They talked about College, Honeys new school, jobs and how the Wheeler's were going.

'Mother loves the new house, but she misses all this.' Honey said taking a sip of her drink.

'I think we all do!' Jim agreed. 'It just isn't the same. I talked with Honey about coming back here and starting my school for boys.' Jim added, quickly glancing at Trixie.

_And so I can be closer to you_. He thought to himself then quickly looked away.

'Well if you do want to move back and get started you are more than welcome to stay with us!' Mr. Belden said.

Jim smiled at him gratefully. 'That would be fantastic thank you. I will have to discuss it with the rest of the family before I make any decisions.'

'You're always welcome here, as are you Honey.' Helen. Belden said, smiling kindly.

'Thank you Mrs. Belden.' Honey said to her.

'So boys, how is collage?' Mr. Belden asked Mart and Brian.

'Great!' Brian said happily. 'I am going well and keeping up with all I need to. So far, I love it.'

'And Mart?' Mrs. Belden asked.

'To be honest, it isn't all bad, but I don't think it's quite my thing. I know this is only my first year but... it's been a bit hard. I miss home too much; and having the Bob-Whites to lean back on when I need friends.' Mart admitted.

Trixie had never heard Mart speak so truthfully about his feelings before.

'We all miss you too.' Trixie said. 'It has been so boring without the Bob-Whites. I have nothing to do on weekends and holidays. I haven't got all my close friends to talk to. Di left because she was given a scholarship at a different school and Dan is at collage so that leaves me with no-one. I feel so lonely.'

'You have me!' Bobby chimed in.

Trixie grinned at her little brother. 'Thanks Bobby.'

She looked up and her eyes met Jim's.

'Things just haven't been the same.' She said sadly. 'So that's why we are going to make the absolute best of this summer!'

The family, Honey and Jim continued to talk about how much their life had changed. Trixie acknowledged the fact that Mart had _finally _grown out of his 'long difficult words' stage, as she put it.

'To be honest, I really don't like my new school. There are nice people there... but no one like the Bob-Whites. I miss this place.' Honey sighed as the two girls headed up to Trixie's room.

'No one has bought your old home yet.' Trixie pointed out.

'Thankfully. Dad hates it there too. He misses this place, and Regan want so come back so bad. The horses barely get a proper work out because we don't have much land up there.' Honey said sadly

The two girls sat down on Trixie's bed, facing each other, legs crossed.

'So why did you move, Honey? I understand that it was because your Dads job wanted him to, but it was only a option. He could have said no.'

Honey looked down, sadness filling her eyes.

'They wanted to be closer to Jim's College. Which makes no sense because now we are even further away! I've never really talked to them about it. I just assumed it was because he wanted to take the job.'

Trixie tried to smile. But she missed the horses and the Wheeler's and Regan and Mrs Track so much.

'I don't know what to do.' Honey said.

There was a sudden bang that came from outside. Trixie jumped up and raced for the window. She reached it just in time to see car wheels spinning away up the road.

'What the...' Honey was cut off by Jim, Brian and Mart racing in to the room.

'Someone just stole Jim's car!' Brian said as they watched it disappear over the hill.


	4. Confusion

**Chapter 4. Confusion**

Trixie was the first to reach the front porch closely followed by Jim.

'Who would steal your car?!' She half shouted as the raced across the lawn.

Mart burst through the doors along with the others and sprinted along after Jim and Trixie.

'Did anyone see their face?!' Brian asked.

'Nope, I just heard the tires.' Honey replied.

Jim closed his eyes for a minute and took a few deep breaths. They slowed to a walk knowing that they wouldn't be able to catch the car.

Trixie turned to Jim. 'I'm so sorry; I should have taken more notice on the face of the driver!'

'Hey, hey, it's fine. We will get it back and find out who this is! Don't worry, it isn't your fault.' Jim brought Trixie in for a hug. She hugged back instantly.

'I don't get why someone would want to steal your car?' Mart said angrily. 'You only just came back today! It's not like you made anyone want to steal it...'

Jim shrugged. 'It makes no sense.' He let go of Trixie and they all headed back in the direction of the house.

But as they walked back Jim took Trixie s hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. 'Can we talk later?' He whispered.

She nodded. 'Sure.'

The 5 of them sat in the spare room, sprawled out on all the furniture that filled it.

'I still don't get it; why would someone steal your car?' Mart asked for the 20th time.

'Mart, we don't know.' Trixie replied also, for the 20th time.

Bobby suddenly came rushing into the room. 'Brian, will you tell me that story you promised you would tell me?'

Brian grinned at his little brother.

'Sure thing.' He said rising from his chair.

'Can I come?' Honey asked.

Brian took Honeys hand and they followed Bobby up to his room.

'I've had enough for one day, I'm off to bed. Night.' Mart said leaving the room.

'Night Mart.' the two remaining Bob-Whites said.

Jim came and sat beside Trixie on the couch.

'What was it you wanted to talk about?' Trixie asked.

Jim hesitated, obviously nervous. 'Trixie... for a long time I have wanted to tell you this. You see-'

'Trixie mom wants you to help with the washing up.' Mr. Belden suddenly said interrupting whatever Jim was trying to say.

Trixie sighed. 'Okay, coming.' She turned to Jim. 'Sorry, we will have to finish this another time.'

He nodded understandingly. 'Okay, sure.'

He smiled at her as she left the room. Once she was gone he put his face in his hands.

'Just tell her!' He said angrily to himself. He got up from the couch and shook his head.

_Just say it!_ he thought.


	5. Lies

*Note from the author: I just want to thank everyone so much for the lovely comments and support! It is so great to know you are enjoying my addition to the Trixie Belden series. I read all the reviews and it means a lot to hear such great feed back as writing is something I love and hope to pursue in the future. Continue to keep tuned into the story to see what happens and share with your friends and family! Thank you. :) -Blaire. x*

* * *

**Chapter 5. Lies**

The next morning Trixie woke to Honey shaking her wildly.

'Trixie wake up! Dan and Di are coming down tomorrow! Trixie!'

Trixie sat right up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

'The Bob-Whites will finally be reunited! I can't wait till tomorrow!' Honey said with excitement.

Trixie jumped out of bed and hurried to dress in her jeans and t-shirt.

They rushed downstairs to the kitchen to be greeted with Brian and Mart in the kitchen cooking everyone eggs and pancakes for breakfast.

Jim sat watching with an amused look on his face.

Trixie shared at her brothers shocked. 'Since when do you boys cook?' She asked.

'They don't; which is why this is amusing.' Jim replied moving over so the girls could take a seat on the bench.

Trixie looked closer and notices the eggs on the floor, the shells scattered around the benches and the burnt smell that lingered in the air.

Mart wore a once white apron, which was now yellow and covered in flour, obviously from the attempt at making pancakes beforehand. Brian had flour casing his face and shirt and his blue jeans were now covered in mixture.

Trixie tried her best to hold back a laugh but she failed. She started laughing, tears welling in her eyes from the sight. Honey joined in and suddenly Jim couldn't contain his composure any more. The three fell over each other laughing as Brian and Mart just stuck up their noses at them and continued to make a mess rather than food.

'This will take a while to clean up.' Trixie finally said as she managed to take back control of herself.

'No. Shhh, you three. We will make this breakfast.' Mart said determinedly.

'Alright.' Honey said and the three got up and went out to the lounge, leaving the two siblings to their mess.

'So we have that movie tonight, how will we get there? Dad has the car for work and Jim's is gone. Dad is reporting that today by the way.' Trixie said.

Jim frowned. 'Who was that boy you were talking to yesterday at the beach?' He asked.

Trixie froze. 'Uh; just a friend. He is going to be joining us at the movie tonight.'

Jim didn't say anything and Trixie felt butterflies in her stomach. Bad ones.

Honey sensed this was the moment to jump in, 'His name is Brenden. He is Trixie's uh cousin.' She lied.

Trixie looked at her, 'uh yeah my cousin.'

Jim raised an eyebrow, 'cousin? I've never heard about him; or even met him for that matter.'

'Well he just moved here a year ago and we hadn't really kept in touch until now.' Trixie said quickly.

She couldn't believe she was lying to Jim, but she cared too much about him. She was afraid that if she told the truth he would be angry.

He nodded, 'makes sense.' he smiled at Trixie.

'So back to the main problem, how will we get there?' Trixie asked, happy to change the subject.

'Well, we will all just have to pile in with Brenden then wont we?' Honey asked.

'Yeah he wouldn't mind would he Trix?' Jim chimed in.

She shook her head, 'No of course not.' She murmured.

This was getting worse by the minute.

Breakfast was a disaster but when Mrs. Belden walked into the kitchen and took one look at the mess she couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh, you boys. Clean up this mess and I'll make you all a proper breakfast.' she hesitated picking up the rubber piece of food on the counter that was meant to be a pancake, 'one that you can actually eat.'

Mart sighed and started cleaning up, saved by mom.

'Can you say to the others that we made it? Just so we can see their reaction.'

Mrs Belden chuckled. 'Okay.' She said helping clean up the horrible mess.

Trixie, Jim and Honey sat at the table staring, mouths open at the spread of food. Eggs perfectly cooked, the yolk oozing out onto a piece of toast. Pancakes piled high with blueberries and syrup. Bacon cooked so well that it melted in your mouth.

Trixie raised her hand and shut her mouth but it just fell open again. Mart and Brian stood proudly at the end of the table, grinning from ear to ear.

'Wow, you boys have really out done yourselves.' Honey said, staring at the delicious food.

The three dived into the food, eating as much as they could fit in their stomachs.

'Oh my god this is the best thing I have ever eaten, but how?!' Trixie asked as she took another bite of her bacon.

'Told you we could cook.' Mart said taking a seat alongside her and dishing up some food for himself.

Brian followed his actions and the 5 of them sat eating until everything was all gone.

After such a great start to the day the Bob-Whites decided to head up to their old club house to see how it was holding up.

'I can't believe we haven't been here as a group for 2 years!' Honey said as they crossed the grassy ground to the little cosy club house.

'I haven't been able to come up here either. It makes me miss everything to much.' Trixie admitted.

Jim opened the door and they all went inside. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and everything was left as it had been from the very last mystery they solved as a group. They had sat all the Bob-White's jackets in the cupboard as a last good bye. Trixie opened it up and took out hers. She put it on. Honey followed and the others did so too.

'As soon as Dan and Di get here tomorrow we will all finally be reunited. Mr. Maypenny must miss Dan helping him out on the farm. Now he has to take care of this whole place all alone until it sells.' Trixie said looking around the little cottage.

'I know. Poor guy. We must visit him when Dan gets here.' Honey said.

'This place could use a good clean.' Brian noted looking at the amount of dust that had been collected on the ceiling.

'We should do that now. Get it nice and new for Dan and Di.' Mart said blushing when he said Di's name.

Jim winked at him, 'sounds good.'

Cleaning only took an hour. They stepped back looking at the place.

'It's nearly brand new.' Honey said excitedly.

The outside was the big part. It would have to be re-painted one day throughout the summer and the window had a crack which needed to be replaced.

'We can save that for another say.' Brian decided. Everyone agreed.

'It's really heating up.' Trixie said wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her jumper. 'Who wants to go for a swim?' She asked eagerly.

Everyone jumped at the thought and ran off to get their bathers.


	6. Confessions

**Chapter 6. Confessions**

Later that afternoon Brenden came to pick up Trixie only to be surprised by the rest of the group.

'Um is it okay if the others tag along?' Trixie asked smiling hopefully.

'Um okay sure.' He said. 'Hop in.'

Jim eyed off Brenden suspiciously then hopped into the back seat squashing in beside Honey and Mart. Brian tried to fit into the front with Trixie.

'So what movie is it?' Brian asked Brenden.

'Grease.' He replied.

The car drive after that was silent; and awkward.

Trixie couldn't help but keep glancing in the rear view mirror at Jim and suddenly everything hit her, she had lied to Jim. Lied. Something Bob-Whites never did. What was she thinking? She needed to tell him the truth, and she didn't even have feelings towards Brenden anyway so it won't be _too_ bad. They were friends; just friends, right?

She looked over at Brenden. He didn't look too happy to be squished into the front seat with Trixie's brother. He didn't look too happy at all. Maybe the invite wasn't open to everyone.

They pulled up at the cinema and all jumped out as quickly as they could. One more second cooped up in there and Trixie would have screamed. She decided she would pull Jim aside during the movie and tell him the truth, before it gets too deep. They went in to get their tickets.

'I have wanted to see this since it was first released!' Honey said excitedly.

Trixie agreed. 'I'm so excited to finally watch it!'

The Bob-Whites and Brenden went to wait at the doors for them to open.

_There are quite a few people around. _Trixie thought,_ especially some really suspicious looking people._ She shook her head. _Snap out of it. Not everyone is out to get you._ She thought again.

'Is everything alright?' She heard Jim ask.

She turned, 'yeah sure is.' she hesitated, 'Jim, I need to tell you something.'

Better now than never.

'What is it?' He asked.

'Tickets, tickets please!' The doorman suddenly shouted opening the doors and collecting tickets.

Trixie grumbled something that Jim didn't quite catch.

'Tell me later?' He asked.

She nodded and together they headed in to find their seats.

Trixie sat next to Brenden and Jim sat on the other side. It couldn't have been more of an awkward set up. She couldn't concentrate on the movie at all, though she could admit that John Travolta was looking quite handsome. Trixie could feel the tension from Brenden knowing that he wasn't alone with her and she could feel the calm, happiness from Jim who didn't know she had lied. She had never felt so bad. Finally she got up and ran out of the room. She couldn't take it. She leaned against the wall beside the door and slid down to the ground. Jim joined her moments later.

'Trix, hey, what's the matter?'

Trixie held in her tears. 'Jim I'm sorry, I really am.' She said.

He sat down beside her, confused. 'Sorry, for what?' He asked kindly taking her hand.

'I lied Jim. I lied to you and I have never felt worse about doing anything in my life. I am so sorry. Brenden isn't my cousin. In fact I barely know him. I thought I liked him, but I don't. It was all so stupid and then he asked me to the movies and I didn't want to be rude so I said yes but Honey said everyone should go, and now it's all one big mess. The truth is, I don't think i could ever feel as strong for him, or anyone, as I do for you.' The tears welled up in her eyes as she managed to choke out the last sentence.

Jim didn't say anything. Or do anything. He just sat looking at her. She couldn't meet his eyes because of how ashamed she felt. He let go of her hand and went to get up when there was a sudden bang. A bang like nothing Trixie had ever heard before.

And a bullet whizzed past her, crashing into the wall.


	7. Gunman

**Chapter 7. Gunman**

Trixie jumped to her feet looking at the hole in the wall beside her. Her heart was beating at a ridiculous rate and she couldn't control her breathing.

'Trixie, come with me!' Jim half yelled.

That was when Trixie noticed all the screaming, people running around her and the gun man who was at the door looking for someone. He didn't look familiar.

She looked over at Jim who was reaching out to grab her. Things felt like they were in slow motion. She reached out grabbing Jim's arm and they ran back into the theater. Everyone was screaming and looking shocked as they tried frantically to escape. Jim led Trixie over to Brian, Mart and Honey.

'Follow me guys, I know a back exit.' He said.

Trixie stopped.

'Brenden?! Where is he?' She looked around wildly searching for his face. 'I can't see him!'

Honey looked around, 'Trixie he has probably already tried to escape_, we_ need to go. We have to get out now!'

Trixie turned back and ran after the others. Jim led them around to a small door that was almost invisible unless you knew it was there.

'Come on!' He hissed pushing Honey through the door. Mart followed closely behind her.

'Trixie, hurry.' Brian said.

Trixie could hear the fear in his voice.

'Jim!' Trixie said, watching as Jim raced back to help others escape.

'Just go Trixie!' Brian said turning to help Jim.

'No way am I letting you two go alone,' she hissed and ran after them.

Jim was ushering people to the door. The gunman hadn't come to that room yet but Trixie knew he would be there soon. She heard another shot and more screams came from the mouths of innocent victims.

A small boy was crying and calling for his mum. Trixie went straight to him.

'Hey, hey it will be fine, follow me.' She said picking the little boy up and turning for the small exit.

She saw Jim had already managed to get a few people over there. She ran straight to the door.

'My baby!' A woman yelled reaching for the boy in Trixie's arms.

She passed the little boy to her and watched as they hurried through the exit.

'Where does this lead?' Trixie asked quickly turning to go find some other people.

'The back car park,' Jim answered following her.

Brian was sprinting for them.

'Turn around, he is coming in here! There is nothing else we can do, we have to get out!' He shouted.

'No way! People are still in here!' Trixie yelled.

A third gun shot went off and the horrid sound of people yelling and crying filled the room, louder than before.

Brian grabbed Trixie by the arm and they headed for the exit. They went through the door just in time because the gun man had entered the room only a second after. The three of them raced down the hall and came to the already open second door. They came out into the fresh night air.

Honey and Mart stood trying to calm the other people who were out there down.

'Where were you?!' Honey shouted angrily at them.

'Helping more people get out.' Trixie answered, 'but we aren't safe. We have to get out of here. Has anyone called the police?'

'I did before. They should be here now!' Mart said coming over.

_Sergeant Molinson_ Trixie thought. _Oh, please be here soon_.

Suddenly police cars were pulling up everywhere, around the back and at the front. Trixie stood with her back to the exit, watching as Sergeant Mollison got out of his car.

'Trixie!' She heard Jim shout, then suddenly an arm was wrapped around her neck and a gun was placed to her head.

The police stood, guns pointed at the gunman and Trixie.

'Put your guns down, or I will shoot.' He screamed, deafening Trixie.

Her hands flew up to try to release the grip on her neck that was choking her. She coughed and yelled for help.

Realizing that her eyes were shut, she opened them and could see everyone with wide eyes looking at her. She looked at Mart. He was trying to mouth something.

'Stay calm. Be ready to run.' She managed to make out.

She lowered her hands and slightly nodded her head. She couldn't see Brian or Jim anywhere. Honey was as white as a ghost. Trixie felt her heart beating so quickly and she felt feint, almost like she was going to be sick.

Suddenly she heard a yelp and the grip the gunman had on her neck was released. She jumped free of him and ducked down in case he tried to shoot at her. She ran straight forward but was tripped by something that was laying on the ground.

She rolled over and looked up to see Jim trying to hold back the gunman from Brian. He was raging and trying to grab a hold of something in his jacket. Suddenly a gun went off and things went silent.


	8. Trixie's A Victim?

**Chapter 8. Trixie's A Victim?**

Trixie looked up to see Jim staring down at a limp body. She looked around her. Honey was sobbing in Brian's arms and Mart had headed over to talk to the police about what happened.

Sargent Molinson was heading over to check the gunman's body.

'What happened?!' Trixie asked slowly rising from the ground.

She saw Jim's face and knew he was in shock. She hurried over to where Jim stood.

'He was pulling a second gun from the inside of his jacket. It was aimed straight at you Trixie. I had no other choice but to shoot.' Sargent Molinson said grimly.

Jim looked like he was about to collapse and all Trixie wanted to do was hug him but after telling the truth about her lie she didn't think he would even want to talk to her. Her eyes were burning with tears but she squeezed her eyes shut and held her erg to cry back.

Quickly she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand to get rid of one tear that had managed to escape. Suddenly two strong familiar arms were wrapped around her. She turned into them and hugged back tightly.

'It is all okay now, he can't hurt you again.' Jim soothed.

Trixie didn't cry, just held on never wanting to let go.

Eventually Sargent Molinson broke up the hug.

'I'll need to ask some questions as to what happened.' He said.

Trixie stepped back and nodded. 'Did anyone get hurt inside?' She asked quickly.

Sargent Molinson didn't reply for a moment.

'No, thankfully no one was hurt.'

Trixie sighed. But she was still confused.

'Why did he do this?! What has anyone done to him? It just makes no sense.'

'From Marts side of the story we are thinking that he possibly had a mental disorder and this was one of those crazy attacks. It doesn't sound like he had any motives and just targeted people at random, unfortunately you being one of them.'

Trixie didn't know how to reply.

'What happened in there Miss Belden?' He asked her.

'Uh well Jim and I were out in the foyer ... talking when we heard a sudden gun shot that smashed into the wall beside where my head was, then we ran into the movie room and headed for this door we came out of. Jim, Brian and I tried to get more people out before he came into the room. After that we just ran.' Trixie managed to get out.

Sargent Molinson stared at her.

'One almost hit your head? The first shot?' He asked.

'Well it hit the wall beside my head.' She answered, confused where Sargent Molinson was going with this.

'Were any of the other shots aimed at you or almost hit you?' Sargent Molinson was starting to scare Trixie now.

'No, I don't think so, I mean another 2 shots were fired but I was in the movie room when that happened-'

'But they were aimed at the wall separating the foyer and the movie room, I saw the plaster on the wall fall off because one bullet came through.' Jim added in.

'I think we may have possibly found his modem.' Sargent Molinson frowned.

Trixie was confused, though it was laid out in front of her easy to read. 'What do you mean?'

'Trix,' Jim hesitated. 'He thinks maybe you are the target.'


	9. The Truth

**Chapter 9. The Truth**

'WHAT?!' Trixie yelled. 'No way. No way is that possible. I didn't recognize that man, I have no clue who he is. I haven't done anything to anyone!'

'Trix, calm down. We didn't say that it was true, just that it was possible.' Jim said placing a hand on her shoulder.

'I just want to go home. Can we please go home?' Trixie mumbled.

'Yes I think it would be best if the lot of you did that.' Sargent Molinson said.

Jim nodded in agreement. 'Can we have a ride home?' He asked.

Sargent Molinson nodded, 'Of course. Spider, take them home please.'

Trixie and Jim headed over to the police car. Mart was already there and Brian and Honey were on their way over. Trixie reached out and put an arm around Honey. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes and nose were red.

'Hey Honey, it is alright.' She said soothingly.

'I was so scared Trix, I thought you were going to-'

'No never! It is all okay now Honey.'

They squeezed into the car and Spider drove them back to Crabapple farm.

'What about Brenden?' Trixie suddenly asked.

'He is fine. I saw him around the front when I was talking to the police.' Mart reassured her.

Trixie rested her head on her brother, Brian's shoulder.

'I'm glad you are okay Trix, I love you sis.' He said.

'I love you too Brian! Thank you for what you did; both you and Jim.' Trixie said.

'You're my sister. I would do anything for you.'

Mr and Mrs. Belden were hysterical when the group arrived home. Spider explained the whole night's events to them. It took at least an hour to calm them down and explain every detail of what happened. Spider left eventually but Mrs Belden was still asking question after question at the Bob-Whites.

'Why did you go back in?!' She half shouted.

'Other people were in there Moms. We couldn't just leave them!' Trixie replied.

'And they think you are a target? You Trixie?!' Mr. Belden said angrily, but not towards them.

'It is only a possibility,' Jim said. 'They will look into it down at the station.'

Mr Belden shook his head. 'I'm glad you are all alright.'

Later that night Honey had finished setting up the second bed in Trixie's room to sleep in. Jim would have to be alone for the night.

'I can't believe what happened. It just makes no sense.' Honey said getting into bed. She was still in shock as were the rest of the Bob-Whites.

Thank god Bobby wasn't awake. He would be a mess.

'Let's just get some sleep. I don't want to even think about it until tomorrow.' Trixie sighed.

'Okay, but Trix?'

'Yes Honey?'

'I'm so sorry this happened. I'm glad you are okay.'

'I'm glad you are okay too Honey.' Trixie said truly meaning it.

Trixie couldn't sleep though. The horror of the arms wrapping around her and the gun being placed to her head kept running through her mind. She couldn't escape it.

'I'll shoot.' She kept hearing the gunman say.

By 4 am she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and headed down to the kitchen for a drink.

Jim already sat at the bench drinking a glass of milk.

'Can't sleep?' Trixie asked grabbing a glass for herself and pouring some milk into it.

Jim shook his head.

'Neither. I can't seem to forget it.'

They sat in silence for a moment. 'Trix?'

'Yeah?'

'Before it all happened, when we were talking. Did you really mean what you said? About not feeling for anyone like you did for me?'

Trixie set her glass down and looked straight into Jim's green eyes. 'I meant every word.'

A small smile played on his lips. 'I'm still mad you lied.'

'I don't blame you. It was stupid and I should have just told the truth.' Trixie said.

'But I kind of guessed you were lying. You would have mentioned him at some stage. Plus, you look absolutely nothing alike. Even Brian and Mart don't look like him.'

Trixie chuckled a little. 'Yeah it was stupid. I'm sorry.'

Jim smiled, taking her hand, 'I forgive you. There was something I needed to tell you. We got interrupted last time I tried.'

'What is it?' She asked.

'Are you two okay?' Brian asked coming into the kitchen. They quickly let go of each other's hands and Trixie placed their empty glasses on the sink.

'Yes, we are fine.' She replied not turning around. 'I was just heading back to bed.' Trixie said turning around. Jim caught her arm as she was about to leave.

'Later?'

She nodded smiling and headed up the stairs to bed.


	10. Reunited

*Note from the author: I just want to be clear that the shooting as A LOT to do with the case. And don't stress, there is a twist... keep tuned!*

* * *

**Chapter 10. Renuited**

Trixie managed to sleep well after talking with Jim. She woke the next morning feeling refreshed and not as scared by what had happened.

'Honey, Dan and Di come today!' She said getting up and getting dressed.

'I know! Hopefully we can just have a fun time and forget about last night.'

Trixie agreed.

'Trixie, Sargent Molinson is on the phone, he wants to talk to you!' Mr. Belden yelled from down stairs.

She hurried down and took the phone call.

'Hello?'

'Trixie, I'm just calling to inform you that the gunman regained consciousness last night while in the hospital and our men went over this question him this morning. He said that he doesn't remember a thing. He doesn't know why he did what he did last night and was extremely confused when he woke up in the hospital.'

Trixie took this information in, 'Go on.'

'He said he would like to apologize to you and everyone at the cinema who got a fright. He is glad no one was hurt. We think that maybe someone had been controlling him somehow. but we will continue looking into the case. I just wanted to let you know.'

'Thanks, Sargent Molinson.' Trixie said into the phone.

'Bye Trixie.'

They hung up and Trixie headed up stairs to tell everyone about the call.

'He was controlled? How? That seems impossible.' Brian said frowning.

'I know. But why doesn't he remember a thing from last night?' Trixie asked.

'This is all so weird.' Honey added.

'Look guys, for once I think it is time to leave this up to the police. Let's just focus on having a good time when Dan and Di get here.' Trixie said getting up from Marts bed that she had been sitting on.

'Good plan.' Mart agreed straight away.

'How do we just forget what happened though?' Jim asked.

'Not forget, but put to the back of our minds. Until Sargent Molinson solves this thing that's all we can do.' Trixie replied.

'The thing is, if you and Honey are still going to start up this 'Belden Wheeler Detective Agency' then that is the sort of things you will have to deal with. Do you girls really think you could handle going through something like that again?' Brian said.

Trixie and Honey looked at each other.

'If it involves helping people then I think we all know the answer.' Honey spoke for both of them. 'We have been through a lot before. Being kidnapped, legs and hands bound, Trixie has had a gun pointed at her a few times now.' Honey said remembering when they first met Jim and he had kept the gun on them not sure whether he could trust them or not.

Trixie smiled to herself. 'We have been through a lot.'

'That is very true.' Brian agreed.

No one said anything for a minute.

'Let's go get something to eat!' Mart suddenly said.

'Classic Mart' Trixie said.

They all had a little laugh and headed down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Around 2 pm a car pulled up in the drive way. Trixie rushed outside followed by the other Bob-Whites. 2 people got out of the car.

'DI, DAN!' They shouted rushing to the car to greet them.

They all embraced each other in big hugs and yelled excitedly.

Finally they were reunited as the official Bob-Whites again!


	11. Unknown Clues

**Chapter 11. Unknown Clues**

As soon as the Bob-Whites got Dan settled in the guest room with Jim and Di settled in Trixie's room that sat down to explain all that has happened in the past 2 days.

'Oh my gosh!' Di managed to stutter out after they finished telling her about the shooting.

'And Jim's car has been stolen.' Trixie added.

Dan didn't know what to say, he just sat there shocked.

'Are you all okay? I mean after seeing that sort of thing i wouldn't blame you if you needed counselling or- ' Di trailed off.

Honey spoke for them all.

'It was scary, but we have been through some pretty serious things. Getting tied up, kidnapped, we have experienced some scary things. I think that kind of prepared us in a way, and the guy who did it claims to not remember a thing and apologized to us! It is all a mess and I- we don't know what to think.'

'Even I'm confused!' Dan said finally. 'Why would someone steal your car? Have you heard anything from the police?'

Jim shook his head. 'And why would someone try to control another man and make him do, that?! It just doesn't make sense.'

'We know. It is all such a mess.' Mart sighed.

'Anyway, the police are focusing on that and let's just focus on having a good summer!' Trixie said smiling.

'What do you want to do first?' Brian asked no one in particular.

'I think we should go visit Mr Maypenny.' Dan said simply.

'That is a good idea!' Trixie jumped up from the couch and off they went.

Usually they would ride the horses but since they weren't here they would have to ride their bikes. Brian, Mart and Trixie all had their bikes and luckily enough Honey and Jim's had been kept there at Crabapple farm but Di and Dan didn't have a bike.

'We can take turns. Some ride for a while then swap over?' Jim suggested.

They all agreed to that idea. Honey and Trixie volunteered to be the first to walk and off they set towards Mr Maypenny's.

'I hope the police haven't forgot about Jim's car.' Honey said

'I know, he will need that!' Trixie agreed.

'Do you think it is connected with the shooting? I mean, Jim's car, a shooting possibly aimed at you…'

Trixie thought about it. 'I don't see any connection but maybe.'

'What were you doing out in the lobby anyway? Why did you suddenly run out?' Honey asked concerned.

'The lie we came up with about Brenden was eating away at me. They were sitting each side of me and I just couldn't take it. I told Jim about it when he came out.'

Honey nodded, 'I'm sorry I even came up with the cousin thing anyway. I know that we don't lie to each other and it was stupid.'

'It is fine. We talked last night and sorted it all out.' Trixie smiled.

'Good.'

'So what is going on with you and Brian hey?' Trixie asked grinning.

Honey went beet red. 'He would always come over with Jim from college and so we got a lot closer. He really is lovely.'

Trixie winked at Honey, 'That's my brother, of course he is lovely!'

Honey laughed. 'You don't mind do you?' She asked avoiding Trixie's eyes.

'No, of course not!' Trixie said giving Honey a half hug from the side as they walked along the road that lead to Mr Maypenny's.

'Good.' Honey beamed.

'Do you two want to take that short cut through the bush like we usually do?' Jim suddenly asked.

Trixie thought, looking at the small short cut they had found years ago. 'Sure!'

Trixie looked at the grass. It looked like someone had been down there recently, yet no one apart from the Bob-Whites knew about it. Even the small bush that was there to hide it was gone.

'Have any of you been down here lately?' Trixie asked, though she knew the answer considering they all just got back in the last few days.

They all shook their head.

'Well someone has found our secret short cut then.'

They followed the track like they usually would. But lots of tracks lead off from that one in all directions. One was too big to be an animals and too small to be a cars.

'Someone has been coming down here a lot, but who?' Trixie asked.

'Let's follow one of the tracks. Just quickly.' Honey suggested.

The others dismounted from their bikes and together they all headed down one of the bigger tracks.

'It looks like it was made by a wheelbarrow...' Dan said looking at the one wheel track.

The little track opened up to a big clearing and suddenly they all saw something that made them gasp.

Bushes and bushes of Marijuana.


	12. Did He Do It?

**Chapter 12. Did He Do It?**

'What is all this doing here?!' Di asked shocked.

Trixie stared in disbelief.

'Who would be growing Marijuana?' she questioned.

Honey looked around and saw the wheelbarrow that they used to get it in here.

'I bet all those other tracks lead to more bushes of it!'

'This makes no sense.' Brian said.

'Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. ' Jim added.

'Do we tell Sargent Molinson?' Mart asked.

'We will, but right now I think we should visit Mr Maypenny, then when we get back I'll give him a call.' Trixie answered.

'We should check the other tracks.' Jim said quickly.

The others nodded in agreement. The tracks lead to other big bushes like Honey had thought.

'What is going on here?' Brian asked as they mounted their bikes, Jim and Brian walking now, and continued on their way to Mr Maypennys. 'This is ridiculous.'

'The gunman, Marijuana...' Mart trailed off.

'Do you think they all have some sort of connection?' Di asked.

'There is no connection I can see.' Jim said shaking his head.

'A man influenced to go on a crazy rampage, someone illegally growing Marijuana, a hooligan stole Jim's car... There are no connections yet that must be the only explanation, that someone is behind all this, but who, and why?' Trixie said deep in thought.

'Have you heard from Brenden?' Brian suddenly asked.

Trixie shook her head. 'No, I haven't.'

'You said he was new. How new?' Jim asked catching on to what Brian was thinking.

'Um a couple of months ago he transferred here.' Trixie frowned. 'You don't think that he...' She trailed off.

Brian shrugged, 'Maybe. We aren't saying anything.'

'But he is only 18, he couldn't be capable of all this!' Trixie argued.

'You know as well as I do that anyone is capable of anything. You have seen it firsthand!' Jim protested.

Trixie sighed. 'You're right. We will look into it.'

Mr Maypenny was suprised to see Dan and the Bob-Whites arrive on his doorstep. 'It is so good to see you all!' He said happily.

'It is great to see you Mr Maypenny!' Honey said kindly.

'I have missed you all a great deal.'

Mr Maypenny led them inside his little cottage and got them all a drink.

'How have you been?' Jim asked him.

'I have been well. But how have you all been? You are all growing up so fast.' He said looking at them and seeing how different they all looked.

'Great.' They all said smiling.

'So how has College been Dan?' Mr Maypenny asked.

Dan nodded, 'Good. I have settled in well and I am quite enjoying it.'

'What's the campus like?'

'Good. Very good.' Dan said grinning.

'I think what Dan means to say is that he _loves _all the women!' Jim said, causing everyone to laugh.

'You're not wrong there!' Dan admitted.

'And Di, how is your new school?'

Di smiled, 'It is great, but I do miss the Bob-Whites and all these mysteries.'

'Why did you move away?' Mr Maypenny asked, curious. 'I never got to ask before you left!'

'I got a scholarship at another school. And the collage i'm going to after the summer is in the same area. It was just easier to move there rather then for me to board.' Di said.

Mr Maypenny nodded, 'I see. What is the college like?'

Di smiled, 'it's wonderful!'

They stayed catching up with Mr Maypenny for a good hour before deciding it was time to head back.

'It has been great seeing you again, we will be over to visit again soon!' Dan promised.

And then once again they were off, heading back for Crabapple farm to call Sargent Milonson about their discovery.

'Yes bushes and bushes of it!' Trixie said into the receiver.

'Okay we will be right over to check it out.' Sargent Molinson hung up the phone.

'Okay you all go meet the police and show them the way; I have to go do something.' Trixie said after re-joining the group in the lounge room.

'What exactly are you doing Trix?' Brian asked.

'I want to go pay Brenden a little visit.' Trixie said.

'I'm coming with you.' Jim said straight away.

Trixie nodded, 'Okay, everyone else wait for the police.'

Trixie and Jim had to explain to Mrs and Mr. Belden what exactly was going on but eventually Mr. Belden allowed Jim to use his car to go visit Brenden.

They were off straight away.

'What are you hoping for Trix?' Jim asked.

'That I can get him to slip up or find something to suggest he is behind it.' Trixie replied.

'I thought you didn't think it could be him?' Jim questioned.

'I don't, but he's the best lead we've got.'

They pulled up out the front of Brenden's house 20 minutes later. Trixie went to open the car door when Jim's hand flew out and stopped her. She paused looking up to see Brenden sneaking out of the window down the side of the house. He looked to the left and then right then hurried along towards the school.

'Quick, we have to follow him!' Trixie jumped out of the car followed by Jim and the two of them hurried after Brenden.

They followed him right to a deserted, quiet part of town. He suddenly turned left down an alleyway.

'Quick!' Trixie whispered.

She looked down the alley way but he was nowhere to be seen. Trixie frowned looking around.

'Where is he?'

'Trixie?'

Trixie and Jim spun around to see Brenden staring at them angrily.


	13. An Old Villain

**Chapter 13. An Old Villain**

'Why are you following me?' Brenden asked suspiciously.

'We um… We came to check you were alright after the other night at the movies..' Trixie said straighening up and smiling confidently, though she didn't feel it.

'So you followed me all the way out here?'

Trixie tried to think of a believable story but eventually she just said, 'yes.'

'Well, I'm fine.' He said quite rudely, hoping to get rid of them.

'What are you doing out here?' Trixie suddenly asked.

He looked taken aback. 'Ahh... I was just coming to visit my friend.'

Trixie nodded, 'Okay, good to see you are okay. Jim, let's go.'

Jim frowned. 'Bu-'

'Now Jim.'

Trixie took his hand and lead him in the opposite direction. Once they were out of earshot Trixie turned watched as Brenden walked away.

'What are you doing?' Jim asked. 'Aren't we meant to be getting him to talk?'

'No, he's not stupid, he suspects something. We will have to follow him but make sure that this time we aren't caught. But first keep walking away so he thinks we are going home.'

Jim did as Trixie said and turned to walk away. Trixie followed along beside him for a short amount of time. Once Brenden had stopped looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren't following him she turned around and begun to do exactly that. Jim did so too and together they walked along quietly, ducking into always and small shops if he turned to look, but this time they weren't caught.

They followed him right to a small, old one story home. The wood was old and the paint was peeling off. One of the 3 windows on the front of the house was cracked and the small couch that sat out the front was ripped and stained. Jim and Trixie ducked down behind the big bush that was at the front of the house and watched as Brenden walked up and knocked on the door.

A young boy opened the door, greeted Brenden with a nod and stepped aside to let him in. Trixie got a good look at the boy's face. He looked familiar He looked around making sure no one was watching, obviously didn't see Trixie or Jim, then closed the door.

Suddenly it clicked in Trixie's mind.

'Hey, that is one of the boys I was playing volley ball with at the beach the other day.' She whispered to Jim.

'Strange. Also I doubt anyone would live in this house. I think this looks more like a meeting place.' Jim said observing the house.

Trixie nodded in agreement. 'Let's head around the back so we can get a better look.'

They edged their way around the side of the house and hurried along to the first window that they could see. Trixie looked through it.

'All clear.' She said.

They snuck along to the next window. Together they looked through the window, and got the shock of their life.

Brenden and all the boys that had been playing volley ball on the beach with Honey and Trixie were standing around staring at something in the middle of the room, or rather someone. That someone sat on a chair, hands tied behind their back, feet bound to the chair legs and their mouth gagged.

Trixie gasped in shock. 'He is meant to be in jail!' she hissed.

It was an old villain that the Bob-Whites had already defeated once before. Al Finlay.

* * *

*Note from the author: If you do not know or remember who Al Finlay is then go back and read the 19th book in the Trixie Belden series. It is called Trixie Belden and the Secret of the Unseen Treasure. That will explain who he is. -Blaire x*


	14. Suspects

**Chapter 14. Suspects**

'How did he get out of jail?!' Jim asked quietly.

'But more importantly, what are those boys doing to him.' Trixie added.

'I am so confused.' Jim said shaking his head.

Brenden suddenly walked forward into the room.

'So, you know we got you out of jail for a reason, but you haven't succeeded. Now you know what is to come. That sneaky Belden girl and her little red head friend are onto us and it was your job to keep what is going on quiet, but you failed us.'

Trixie's anger flared up. Not about what was happening but at how they had just called Jim the 'little red head friend'.

Finlay sat in the middle, unable to do anything else. His eyes rested on Brenden angrily. Brenden stepped forward and pulled the gag off hastily.

'Anything to say?' He asked smirking.

Finlay opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Trixie sneezed.

Her hand flew to her mouth, but it was too late. Brenden looked at the window just in time to see Jim and Trixie ducking down.

'Get them!' Brenden screeched.

The chase was on.

'Trix come on!' Jim yelled grabbing her by the arm and leading her out to the foot path.

Then they sprinted for their lives. Trixie took the risk of glancing behind her and was shocked to see that five of the boys were after them, five that they could see anyway; and they were fast.

'Jim faster!' Trixie said trying to quicken her pace.

Jim was faster than Trixie but there was no way he was leaving his girl behind. They kept running up the sidewalk until they came to an intersection.

'Left!' Jim said turning and half pulling Trixie that way too.

They kept running right until they had reached the edge of the main street. People were out and about. Good. Surely they couldn't do anything with witnesses around. Trixie and Jim slowed to a speed walk. The boys following them did also but didn't take their eyes of the two.

'They are still following us.' Trixie murdered as they crossed a road.

'We need to lose them and get to the car.' Jim mumbled back.

He led her to the right and they went into a big clothing shop. The boys followed but lost sight of them in between the rails and rails of clothes. Trixie and Jim had ducked down and were using the hanging clothes to their advantage.

The boys walked frown one isle then another. Trixie and Jim managed to edge their way back to the shop entrance. As the boys went town the next isle they stood and made a run for it. Out the door and to the left all the way to Brenden's house where they had left the car. Trixie glanced behind them.

'I don't see them.' She sighed with relief.

They got into the car but as Jim turned the key he noticed a few figures looming up to the car.

Trixie looked in shock. She looked around hoping that what she could see wasn't happening.

'We are surrounded.' Jim said.


	15. Easy Escape Out

*Note from the Author: Hey guys, just letting you know that I am back at school at the moment so will not be able to update daily as I do but i promise to update as often as I can, (which will hopefully be every 2-3 days) and keep the story going for you. So glad you are enjoying it. Another message I would like to pass on is that this will be apart of a series of all the mysteries they solve this summer while the Bob-Whites are back, (should go for maybe 5 books?) so, if you enjoy reading this story then keep tuned in to my account for the second book and however many books I do after. Thanks for reading. -Blaire x*

* * *

**Chapter 15. Easy Escape Out**

Jim looked at Trixie. 'What do we do?'

'GET OUT OF THE CAR!' Brenden yelled.

Trixie didn't budge. She locked the door. Jim followed her lead. They leaned back to the back seat and locked the two back doors.

'The boot?' Trixie suddenly asked.

'You dive back and lock it quickly while I start the car.' Jim said.

Trixie took off her seat belt and slowly got onto her knees trying to look like she was still sitting so Brenden wouldn't know what she was going to do. The second Jim turned the key Trixie dived into the back seat and over the top to the boot. Someone charged for it diving from the other side to open it. Trixie reached forward and clicked the lock button. The boy pulled at the boot but it didn't budge. Jim revved the engine, warning Brenden and the boys to move.

Brenden smacked his hand on the window angrily. Jim revved the engine again and Brenden stepped back.

'Alright boys, let them go. We will deal with them later.' Brenden said turning and walking away. The boys followed quickly. Trixie worked her way to the front of the car.

'Good work scaring them off.' Trixie said putting her seat belt on.

'Let's just get home.' Jim said turning the car around and heading for Crabapple farm.

It was later in the afternoon when they got back. The police had come and gone and the rest of the Bob-Whites were waiting out the front.

'What happened?' Di asked when Jim and Trixie walked up onto the porch.

They sat down on the step leaning against the pole and explained what happened with Brenden.

'What?!' Honey said in shock when she heard about Al Finlay.

'I know. They broke him out of Jail to 'do' something without us knowing. I can't quite piece it together.' Trixie sighed.

'The way I see it, Brenden and his friends are growing Marijuana with the help of Finlay. They broke him out of jail especially for that purpose' Brian said simply.

'But that is too simple. What about the shooting? And the gunman who claims not to know anything. He wasn't one of the boys in Brenden's gang. And Jim's car? Why did they tie Finlay up? And what will they do to him? And why grow it out here? How could they be growing it when summer only just started and Brenden has been at school the whole time? It just doesn't add up.' Trixie said deep in thought.

'Oh know, I can see her mind working, Shamus is back in business.' Mart said with a little chuckle.

Trixie grinned, 'Don't you mean the Bob-Whites are back in business?'

'I don't know how you talked us into this.' Dan said as the Bob-Whites crept along in the dark towards the track to Mr Maypenny's.

Trixie lightly punched him on the arm. 'You wanted to come, you know it. You can't deny that you love the thrill of this.'

'You're right there.' Dan confessed.

'Shhhh!' Mart said covering Trixie's mouth.

They stopped and listened. They could hear yelling coming from where the Marijuana bushes were. Mart removed his hand from Trixie's mouth and the smell of something burning hit her. She got a shock.

'What is that?!' She asked.

She could see thick smoke rising from deep in the bush.

'They are burning the Marijuana.' Brian said.

Trixie heard something to her right. She looked over to see Jim standing there beside her.

'What do we do?' He asked looking at Trixie.

She couldn't see his face since it was so dark but she could make out the outline of it.

'We need to get closer, but if we all go then we have more chance of getting caught. We need to see who is burning it so we can tell the police.' Trixie answered.

'Trixie I'm going with you.' Honey said straight away.

Trixie nodded, 'Everyone else, head back to the house, we will be back as soon as we see who it is.'

The others turned to head back.

Jim grabbed Trixie's hand, 'Be careful Trix.'

She squeezed his hand, 'I will.'

He turned letting go and Honey and Trixie headed for the fires.

'Trix, do you think it is Brenden?' Honey whispered.

'I don't know, possibly, but I just have a funny feeling about it.'

Honey didn't say anything. They came to the edge of the bush and peered through the leaves.

The bushes of Marijuana looked like they hadn't been touched but the trees around the Marijuana were going up in flames. To the left stood a man Honey nor Trixie recognized yelling at someone from the other side of the flame. Trixie craned her neck to see who it was. She jumped back pulling Honey into the bush with her.

'What?!' Honey hissed.

Trixie ducked down into the bushes to hide, 'It was the gunman!'


	16. Piecing It All Together

**Chapter 16. Piecing It All Together**

'What?! He is meant to be in the hospital! And I thought he said he was being controlled.' Honey hissed, shocked.

Trixie shrugged, 'This is all so complicated.'

Trixie thought to herself for a moment. 'Wait... Maybe he is behind it. Maybe he was the one who has done all this.'

'So you think he is in on it with Brenden?' Honey asked.

'He could be. He could have said he was controlled to get out of trouble, save his own skin and turn them in.' Trixie said deep in thought, trying to piece it all together.

Suddenly there was a crunch of leaves behind them.

'Why, hello there. I thought I scared you off with the little shooting.' The gunman laughed.

Trixie froze and Honey whimpered. They turned to see the gunman standing there staring down at them.

Jim and Brian stopped and turned around. Of course they weren't going to just run off and let Honey and Trixie run off by themselves.

'Something doesn't feel right.' Jim said as they started heading back towards the girls.

'I agree.' Brian nodded.

'Let's go save them.' Jim said turning and running back the way they came.

'Again.' Brian added as he followed.

Trixie and Honey were bounded together with rope and sat in the clearing, forced to take in the awful smell of the fire.

'What do you think you are doing?!' Trixie shouted.

'Getting rid of the evidence.' The gunman replied 'Phil, hurry up we have to get this fire going, we have more bushes to burn.' He shouted at the man that was helping him.

'Sure thing Kane.' Phil shouted back.

Kane laughed, 'So I bet you girls are confused. Wondering how I could do this if I am meant to be in the hospital completely jumbled up?'

Honey and Trixie just stared up at him. Trixie sneered.

'Oh so you don't want to know then do you?' He asked kicking dirt up into their faces.

Honey coughed madly, causing her to start sneezing.

'Shhh, you stupid girl!' Kane hissed covering her mouth and nose with his hand.

Honey bit down hard into his hand.

'HEYYYY!' He yelped in pain pulling his hand back.

He kicked her leg with his boot, causing her to scream in pain.

'Don't ever try that again.' He said angrily.

Tears welled up in Honeys eyes.

'It will be okay.' Trixie whispered.

Jim and Brian hurried up to where they had parted with the girls. Suddenly they heard a blood curling scream.

'Honey!' They both said at the same time.

Trixie moved closer to Honey comforting her as Kane walked away from them.

'We will be fine.' Trixie soothed.

Suddenly there was a tap behind her.

'Trix.' Jim whispered.

Kane was over helping Phil now.

'Jim!' Trixie whispered back.

'What happened?' Brian asked. He was beside Jim in the bushes.

'He kicked Honey, the gunman is the one behind this. His name is Kane and some guy named Phil is helping him.' Trixie managed to whisper.

'Are you okay?' Brian asked Honey.

She managed to nod.

'She bit him, that's why he kicked her.' Trixie said.

'That's my girl!' Brian said rubbing Honeys shoulder.

Trixie smiled, despite the situation they were in. 'What do we do, so you want to untie us or are the police coming?' Trixie asked.

Jim thought for a moment. 'Okay, we want you two to get him talking; get him to admit the truth behind this.' Jim said into Trixie's ear. 'Hopefully the police get here soon. We will go wait for them and when you hear us back behind you start getting him to talk.'

'Okay.' Trixie whispered.

Jim and Brian hurried off to see if the police were on their way.

Kane looked over. 'So, have you two settled down enough to talk to?' He asked.

Trixie snarled at him. 'So, how did you manage to get out here when you are meant to be in the hospital and not understand what is going on?' She asked mocking his previous tone.

He laughed and headed over to the girls, taking a seat in front of them.

Trixie felt a little tap on her hand. They were here.

'Well, the police came to me asking about the Marijuana so of course I knew they had found it. I had to get rid of it. This morning I snuck out of the hospital and hid until night, then Phil and I headed up here to burn it. Of course you know that if we were here burning it, we would probably get knocked out. So we are burning a ring around it so it eventually works in and gets rid of it. We'll be long gone by then.' He paused. 'Oh that is Phil by the way.' Kane added pointing over to Phil.

'Nice to meet you.' Trixie said sarcastically.

'Anyway, so that is how I am here.' Kane continued.

'But why did you do the shooting? Why try to hurt Trixie?' Honey asked.

'Oh that was to get any suspicious people off my back. Do the shooting but not actually hurt anyone then wake up and claim not to know anything. I was trying to frame that suspicious looking group of boys who always hang out at that old house near the edge of town. If I said they hypnotized me to do it then they would go to jail for a long time and I could continue growing all this with the police off my back because all they'll think of me is that I am an innocent victim.' Kane said proudly. His expression changed. 'But then you found all this and had to report it to the police and now I have to burn it before they do.'

Trixie realized that it all did make sense. 'Did you steal Jim's car?' She asked.

He laughed, 'I needed some sort of car as a getaway didn't I?'

'So you did?' Honey asked.

'Yes stupid girl.' He hissed. 'Now, that is enough chitchat, we have some burning to do.' Kane said standing up.

'Not so fast Kane!' Sargent Molinson said walking into the clearing with his gun pointed at Kane. 'Put your hands up.'

'What?! You girls planned this?' Kane raged.

Trixie grinned. Phil was already in cuffs.

Sargent Molinson walked towards Kane. 'We have enough to put you away for a life Kane. You are under arrest, anything you say or do can and will be used against you.'


	17. Captured

**Chapter 17. Captured**

Jim jumped through the bushes and untied the knots that bounded Trixie's hands and legs together. Brian quickly released Honey as well.

'I'm so glad you two are okay.' Jim said smiling as he helped Trixie to her feet.

'Another mystery done and dusted.' Mart said arriving beside them.

'Not quite.' Trixie said.

'What do you mean?' Dan asked frowning as he and Di came up beside them too.

'Well, we have solved Jim's stolen car, the shooting, and all this,' Trixie said indicating her surroundings, 'but what about Brenden and them breaking Finlay out of jail?' Trixie asked.

The others looked at her.

'Okay, let's tell the police about them.' Jim said.

They turned to head for Sargent Molinson when someone stopped them in their path.

'Brenden?!' Trixie said shocked.

'What were you and Jim doing following us earlier today; hmm?' He asked.

'Actually, I think you should be the one answering the questions Brenden.' Trixie said. 'What were you doing with Finlay tied up? You broke him out of jail? We can tell the police and get you behind bars along with Kane.'

'That won't be needed Miss Belden.' Sargent Molinson said looming up behind Brenden.

'Huh?' Trixie was confused as were the others.

'Brenden works for me. He is 'undercover' as they call it. We made it to look that they broke Finlay out of jail so he would cooperate.' Sargent Molinson said.

'These guys, Phil and Kane, are friends of Finlay's, completing his work that he never got to do since he was sent to jail.' Brenden added.

'Brenden and his friends, other guys undercover, pretended to break him out, which we let them do, so they could get him to lead them to Kane and Phil. We didn't know what they looked like so Finlay was our only chance.' Sargent Molinson continued.

'What you saw was acting which, to Finlay, looked real. We sent him back to jail making him think he didn't complete the job even though he did. He managed to lead us here and tonight, thanks to you, we have found Kane and Phil.' Brenden finished smiling gratefully at Trixie and the others.

'But you are a school boy?' Trixie asked.

'More acting. I am actually out of school, I just had to use that as a cover to be able to fit in here un noticed.' Brenden admited.

'Oh.' Trixie said finally realising how everything fitted together.

'I think it is time for you to all head home.' Sargent Molinson said.

They agreed and together the Bob-Whites headed for home.

A very worried Mrs and Mr Belden waited at home. When the Bob-Whites walked through the door they got a good talking to.

'We are sorry.' Was all they could say.

After much convincing that they were safe and making the two parents realise that once again their children and their friends had managed to put another criminal behind bars they let them go off to bed.

Dan settled down in his room for the night, completely tired.

Mart and Brian went to their room and went straight to sleep and Honey and Di were out the second their heads hit the pillow in Trixie's room.

Only Jim and Trixie remained awake.

'Trix.' Jim said as he walked up behind her.

She was standing out on the front porch taking in the fresh night air.

She turned at the sound of his voice, 'Oh Jim.' She smiled at him. He joined her sitting besides her looking out over Crabapple farm.

_Now is probably your only chance to tell her. Just say it!_ Jim thought.

'Trix I have been trying to tell you something for the past few days.'

Trixie chuckled, 'Yes and we keep getting interrupted. What is it you wanted to tell me?' She asked looking at him.

'I..' He stammered.

'Jim,' Trixie said taking his hand. 'Say it.' She smiled warmly at him.

'I'm like you Trix. I have for a long, long time.' He finally said.

Trixie grinned at him, 'I like you Jim. You know that there will never be anyone else for me.'

It was Jim's turn to grin. He put his arm around her and pulled her in to him. She looked up into his big green eyes. He lent down, kissing her gently on the lips. They sat for a while longer admiring the wonderful full moon. Trixie was so glad to have the Bob-Whites back and knew that this was going to be a summer she really will remember. Forever.

* * *

*Note from the Author: Well guys! That is the end of book 1 of the Bob-Whites summer series I am writing. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please leave feedback in the reviews section below. Thank-you so much for reading and all you lovely comments people have left. If you have any questions PM me and I will be happy to answer! Anyway, keep tuned in to my page for the next books in the series! Book two is up and going, just head to my profile page and click on the link for the next one. It is called 'A Summer To Remember - The Mystery of the Strange Letters. -Blaire x*


	18. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR :)

Oh wow, that was amazing! I had a blast writing this, and it has been so great to hear so many people have enjoyed reading it!

Thank you for everyone's support with the series!

Book two is now up and running.

If you would like to read book two then click on my name above and go to my published fan fictions and click on the second book to read it.

**Please let me know what you think of this story and my writing. It means a lot to have feedback! **

Hope you enjoy my small summer series of the Bob-Whites adventures. There will be about 5-6 books. Again, thanks for reading! From the author Blaire Hammond. x


End file.
